1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to integrated circuits. More particularly, it relates to probeable and routable interfaces for integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits may interface to external circuitry using a number of different techniques. For example, a flip chip integrated circuit may interface to external circuitry using small solder balls attached to micro-pillars located on the integrated circuit. Integrated circuits may be tested before being packaged or bonded to other integrated circuits. However, as the micro-pillars become smaller in size, the cost for probing and testing the integrated circuit increases. Thus, there is a need for better approaches to the use of micro-pillars.